


In Another LIfe...

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, I honestly don't know what ships this is going to end up as, M/M, Obviously 2012 me was angling for Jogan ending but I cannot promise you this, Post-Episode 26: Hell Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Kurt & Julian Bodyswap AU. Post Hell Night, Kurt and Julian wake up a bit differently than they should have.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Kurt Hummel/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Another LIfe...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senator_princess_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senator_princess_general/gifts).



> I started this in 2012 and have since forgotten any later chapter ideas. Might play with some interesting ship dynamics in this magical space, come take this journey with me.
> 
> Shoutout to CP Coulter for her beautiful OCs.

“Come on, Kurt...please wake up, sweetheart...”

\----

“Come on, Jules...please donʼt leave me...”

* * *

Julian Larson woke up. He blinked into the bright, white hospital room that would have felt unwelcoming if not for the abundance of flowers. How long had he been out? What happened? The memories all flooded back to him in a wave of dread. The bloody roses, the flash of a knife, Adam, the fire, falling...and  _ Logan _ .

His eyes shut, overwhelmed. He wanted to cry, but he did not feel as physically exhausted as he expected. He wanted to talk to somebody, to see a familiar face, to hear from a doctor. So he decided to stay up, regulating his breathing and taking survey of his body. Though felt less pain than anticipated, he assumed due to medication, something still felt off. He also acknowledged the feeling of someone’s hand holding his own.

It belonged to a boy with curly black hair, asleep in a chair next to his bed, bandaged and weary.  _ Why...is Blaine Anderson here...?  _ Julian realized he’d been holding onto him like a lifeline, but slowly, as to not wake the other boy, he unlinked his hand from Blaineʼs to avoid any awkwardness later on. The Warbler stirred slightly but did not wake, mumbling, “Kurt...” sleepily. It must have been late. Julian wondered if Kurt made it out of the fire okay, and if so, why was Blaine here with him instead of his boyfriend?

\----

Kurt woke up to a similar room, bleak save for flowers and cards, and a familiar blonde boy sitting next to his bed. Logan was asleep there, and holding his hand. The diva looked around, spotting the electrocardiography machine registering his heart beats and many nurses wandering the hallway outside the room he was in.  _ Great. Iʼm still in the hospital. _ All the events of the previous night resurfaced hazily, and he wondered, especially, if Julian was okay. Although the gesture was endearing and acceptable enough given the circumstances, he nudged Loganʼs hand off of his.

He heard a rustling as his senses resurfaced one by one and turned slightly to find a hedgehog moving about a cage.  _ That’s odd. _ With even the slight head turns and hand movements, he felt heavy soreness and fatigue. And confusion. He thought he remembered well enough, but his brain felt foggy, and things weren’t adding up.  _ Where is Blaine? Shouldn't he be the one sitting at my bedside? _

“Mr. Larson?” a nurse rushed in from the doorway. “Youʼre awake!”

Kurt was confused. Why would the nurse think he was Julian? “What? Me? Iʼm not --” He was about to clarify his concern when he noticed that his voice was different...and deeper. It sounded a lot like…

“Don’t worry, Mr. Larson. You might be experiencing confusion for quite some time. I assure you that’s normal,” the nurse spoke calmly though she rushed to check his vitals. “We were certain you wouldn’t even wake up quite this soon-”

“I just don’t understand...I’m not -” The same famous voice came out again when Kurt spoke. “...Julian.” At this point he was quite concerned.

“Oh dear. You might be worse than we thought. I’ll just grab the doctor and phone your mother, honey.”

“Um...okay, nurse…”

That obviously couldn’t be right. She must have meant Dolce Larson and not his late mother, but how was she so confidently mixed up?  _ And my voice...this must be a dream. _ He anxiously tried to catch his reflection in the shiny machines, but his back ached as he attempted to lean close enough.

“I do assure you that you look fine considering the conditions youʼve been through, Mr. Larson.” The nurse handed him a hand-held mirror and mumbled to herself, “You movie stars might be more vain than I even imagined...”

Kurt looked into the mirror and his jaw dropped open.

Or rather, Julianʼs jaw dropped open.

Instead of seeing his normal, sassy, fashionable self, he saw a brunette actor with a perfectly white set of famous teeth that belonged to none other than Julian Larson.

\----

Julian flashed what he hoped to be a convincing smile at the doctor who came into his room. “Hello, doctor.” He covered his mouth with his hands when he realized that his voice was way higher pitched than his voice normal was. And his face felt way more moisturized than he had ever been able to maintain in his life…

“Are you...okay, there, Mr. Hummel?”

_ Hummel??? Has this doctor gone as mad as the Windsors? _ Julian wondered. He decided the doctor probably just had the names of his patients mixed up. Kurt was probably close by.

“Yes, sir,” Julian flinched again when the voice that he spoke with wasnʼt the famous one from Something Damaged...and that he recognized the voice that  _ was _ coming out of his mouth. “Excuse me, sir, but am I well enough to get to a mirror?” The voice was the clear, beautiful voice, if not slightly rougher from smoke inhalation, that he envied for putting Logan under its spell. It sounded unbelievable to his overwhelmed mind (hell, what  _ was _ easy to believe in his life?), but he had to see to make sure.

“Sure, Mr. Hummel,” the doctor responded skeptically. After checking his vitals, unhooking the machinery, and helping make sure he could get to his feet, the man gestured him to the ensuite bathroom.

Julianʼs, or rather Kurtʼs, glasz eyes widened in horror when he witnessed what was not the gorgeous face that plastered thousands of teenage girlsʼ walls, but the soft pale features that were unmistakably Kurt Hummelʼs.

_ Holy shit… _

_ No...fucking...way… _

_This_.

_Canʼt_.

_Be_.

_Happening_.

* * *

“This young man has been here all night waiting for you to wake up, Mr. Hummel,” a nurse smiled fondly, gesturing towards Blaine, who Julian had forgotten about. “Mr. Anderson?” the nurse called softly to the sleeping boy. “He’s awake.”

“What...?” Blaine blinked his eyes sleepily. Once the words fully registered, he perked up immediately. “Kurt!” He smiled broadly at who appeared to be his boyfriend and leaned forward to kiss Julian.

_ Oh shit...what do I do?! _ Julianʼs mind raced as his entire body froze in panic.

\----

“Mr. Wright?” The doctor nudged Logan awake next to Kurtʼs bed. “He stayed up all night waiting to see if you would wake up, Mr. Larson.”

_ Oh...if only Julian knew how much Logan truly cares about him... _ Kurt didnʼt have any more time to think about where the real Julian Larson might be before intense green eyes flew open. Logan stared, shocked for a moment before winding his arms around who appeared to be Julian. Kurt winced, beginning to realize just how injured this body was, and Logan responded by easing up without quite letting go.

“Jules,” Logan sighed, sounding relieved. “You’re alive...you’re gonna be okay...” Kurt felt awkward being held in Loganʼs arms, but he didnʼt want to say anything, either. He needed to figure out what was going on. Unfortunately, heʼd probably fail Julian’s psychological examination for telling anyone about this.  _ What do I do...? _

\----

Julian avoided Blaineʼs lips from contacting his own, or rather, Kurt’s own, by simply wrapping his arms around Blaine and embracing him instead. It seemed to be good enough for Blaine.  _ I have to do something about this… _

“Blaine?”

“Kurt, what is it?”

“Logan?”

“You okay, Julian?”

  
  
  


“Where’s Julian?”

“...I need to talk to Kurt.”


End file.
